Reach the Stars
Reach the Stars — седьмая песня из альбома LoliRock. Впервые её выложили в интернете в 2015, а сам клип — в 2016. В сериале эта песня впервые прозвучала в "Musical Magical Tour". Она была поставлена под клип к песне We Are Magic. Текст |-|Английский= You're not alone Together we stand Not your own You got your frie-ends Pull the shades up! Never give up Don't forget you got friends When its midnight Watch the starlights S.O.S you're our best friends Stepping outside! Open your eyes! Don't forget all the people allies Facing danger! You'll be braver When you got your friends by your side! Friendship is magic... Make a wish let's go! Reach the stars again Working together 'Till the very end We'll push you to the top! Never going down We got each other You're with LoliRocks No one can make us stop Reach the stars again! We're going higher 'Till the very end Yeh, you can count on us! Never let you go We've got each other! You're with LoliRocks No one can make us stop! (STOP) (STOP) (STOP) (STOP) Get ready On your set Let's go! Standing closer You'll be stronger With your best friends nearby See we're all back We never lost track We belong together In the moonlight Diamond star bright Don't forget that your friends are nearby! When you have doubt Give us a shout Tell the world that we rock united! Friendship is magic...(Rock United!) Friendship is magic... Reach the stars again Working together 'Till the very end We'll push you to the top! Never going down We got each other You're with LoliRocks No one can make us stop Reach the stars again! We're going higher 'Till the very end Yeh, you can count on us! Never let you down We've got each other! You're with LoliRocks No one can make us stop! (STOP) |-|Французский= Y’a quelque chose Quelque chose en toi Iris, Talia, ou bien Auriana Tu es comme elles Libres et fidèles Ça c’est une certitude Tu es comme ça Tu vis dans la LoliRock Attitude T’es comme une sœur Y’a pas d’erreur D’une LoliRock tu as bien l’air Et tous les airs de nos chansons Elles sont dans l’air que tu respire C’est vraiment magique Ça ne s’explique pas Tu dois rester zen Sans peur et sans haine Si on te provoque Tout comme LoliRock Esquiver les coups En restant debout Encaisser les chocs tout comme LoliRock Entre tes amis Musique et magie Tu seras dans la, LoliRock Attitude Face à tes problèmes Souris à toi-même Tu vois je m’en moque Tout comme LoliRock Rock (x3) Dans la LoliRock Attitude Tu sens ton cœur Remplis d’ardeur Qui prend de l’altitude Voler si haut Tiens en deux mots LoliRock Attitude Où que tu ailles Sous le soleil Si la solitude parfois s’installe Ton idéal, ta bonne étoile Porte un nom LoliRock Attitude C’est vraiment magique C’est l’amitié C’est vraiment magique Tu dois rester zen Sans peur et sans haine Si on te provoque Tout comme LoliRock Esquiver les coups En restant debout Encaisser les chocs tout comme LoliRock Entre tes amis Musique et magie Tu seras dans la, LoliRock Attitude Face à tes problèmes Souris à toi-même Tu vois je m’en moque Tout comme LoliRock Медиа |-|Галерея= .]] |-|Видео= Категория:Песни Категория:Песни к сезону 2